Here There Be Dragons, Riders, And Idiots
by Sharplight-Moongaze
Summary: Eragon Xover. After leaving Alagaesia, Eragon, Saphira, and Thorn wind up teaching Naruto and Hinata to be Dragon Riders. Better than it sounds.


_**Greetings my minions and slaves! I just finished Brisinger and got inspired to write this. I do not admit to being a good writer, and I know I have to update my other story, but I couldn't NOT write this. P.S, this is written after the last books point in the timeline. P.P.S, I also roped some of the other writers I know to help out with writing this, so not all credit goes to me.**_

_**I do not own Naruto or Eragon**_

Freezing water and salty waves were all he knew. In fact, after traveling for so long on the oceans, going from continent to continent, that was to be expected. But, hardship was part of the job description for a Dragon Rider. His name was Eragon, first and last of the ancient order of Dragon Riders. His life had been rather monotonous ever sense he had left Alagaesia. He and the true first Rider, his namesake who he found waiting at the Vault of Souls, had led an assault on Uru'baen against Galbatorix. But, while fighting him, they managed to kill his dragon Shruken and drain him horribly after separating him from the Eldunari, the dragons' heart of hearts. But, while they were about to finish him off, he drained his servant Murtagh, Eragons half brother, killing him and himself with a last ditch spell. The stress of having his Rider die caused Thorn, Murtagh's dragon, to have his true name change, thereby freeing him of his oath. After this, Eragon decided to leave the original Eragon in charge of protecting Alagaesia from harm while he, his dragon Saphira, and Thorn, who Saphira had chosen as her mate, left to find a land where people lacked dragons and their Riders, so that he may safely start the next generation of dragon riders without interference from the four races of Alagaesia. That was fifty nine years ago, and a lot had changed in that time. Saphira had laid an egg which, at her request, he had charmed to only hatch in the presence of its perfect match, Eragon had freed all the dragons that wanted it from their eternal life, and Thorn had grown a sense of humor, which was an actual event because, when you live your entire life as a glorified slave, humor is a rare commodity. Life for the Rider and two dragons had grown to a dull routine. Wake up, hunt for fish and algae to eat, fly for a few hours, and send a note to the elves via magic to keep them updated on the eggs, then land on water or land to get to sleep. All in all, rather dull, but that would change one October 10th, exactly 60 years after they started their journey from Alagaesia.

777 777 777 777 777 777 777

It was October ninth by the time our favorite Dragon Rider had made his way to the Hidden village of Konoha. He had told the dragons to remain in the nearby mountains so that they wouldn't scare the natives. He was currently waiting for his appointment with the village leader who was, apparently known as the Hokage.

"You may now come in Mr.…"

"Eragon, 'mam," he said as he walked in through the door.

Meanwhile, the Hokage was busy doing paperwork, waiting for some out-of-towner who wanted to see him. Instead, what he got was a silver haired man with pointed ears, pale skin, and strange hawk like features who was wearing what seemed to be some sort of tunic.

"Who are you?" asked the Hokage to the strange… man?

"Lord Hokage, my name is Eragon Shadeslayer. I have been traveling across the seas for many years on a quest, and I think your town may be able to help me finish it," he explained.

"And what is this quest off yours, Eragon?" asked the Hokage.

"You see, I am the 'last' Dragon Rider, and am seeking to pass on my skills," he said.

"Dragons? Those are just a myth," said the Hokage.

"If I give you proof that they are in fact real, will you let me test the children of your village to see if they are able to become Riders?" asked Eragon.

"Why not," said the old Kage.

777 Five minutes later 777

"So, where are the dragons?" asked the old man.

"Just wait," said the Rider.

And, just as Sarutobi was about to leave, two gigantic creatures came flying out of the mountains. Long winged lizards, one the color of a perfect sapphire, the other of a polished ruby. They were dragons.

"Now, where might I find the most likely source of possible students?" asked the Shadeslayer smugly.

777 777 777 777 777 777 777

It was morning at the ninja academy, and as it was October 10th, our favorite orange wearing ninja had just barely gotten there with his life. Normally he would have skipped going, but something just TOLD him he had to go. But, due to the beating on his way to school, he sat down in a nice dark corner of the room, unknowingly right next to Hinata, who promptly fainted at being so close to her crush. About 10 minutes later Iruka, the academy teacher, walked in.

"Good news students. Instead of the normal lecture on the Kyuubi we have every October 10th, we have a special guest. He's going to give you all a test, and if any of you pass, you get to learn under him as his apprentice," Iruka said. When everyone quieted down, he said, "You can come in now."

And in walked Eragon (not writing the description again), who placed what appeared to be two polished stones, one green, one purple, both with white marbling, on the teachers desk and said, "Listen up! I want you all to line up and place one hand on each stone. If it lights up, grab it and then stand next to me. If it doesn't, go back to your desk."

And so most flocked to the teacher's desk, most with the hope of impressing someone and the rest just wanting to prove themselves better than the rest. But still, no one, not even the 'great' Sasuke passed the test.

"Well, that's everyone. Maybe you should try a different class," said Iruka sadly.

"No, it's not. Look, in the corner in the back. There are two people left," said the Eragon.

"HAY! WAKE UP!" shouted Iruka, causing Naruto and Hinata to run up to the front of the room.

After Iruka explained the test to them, Eragon said, "Just put your hand on one of the stones," in a calm voice, obviously to stop them from being frightened. They did so, Naruto placing his hand on the green one and Hinata on the purple, and closed their eyes.

_Man, who am I kidding? Maybe the villagers are right. I'll just fail like usual. Wait, what am I saying?! I WILL pass this test thing and then I'll become Hokage!_ Thought Naruto.

_God, I'm pathetic! I'll never pass. No, I have to do this! If I pass then father will have to realize I'm strong and I might get Naruto to notice me!_ Thought Hinata.

As they were finishing their thoughts, the stones lit up, the white on them twisting and swirling like mad.

"Ok, take the stones with you and follow me," said the elf-man.

"Wait! Why do they get special training? Naruto's a clanless idiot, I'm an Uchiha! I DESERVE power!" shouted guess who.

"Because you failed the test, and your rant proves why. Now if you will excuse us, me and my new students will be going," said Eragon as he walked out, with Naruto and Hinata following him.

777 777 777 777 777 777 777

It was about five minutes later when Eragon stopped in the middle of a forest clearing and sat down, causing Naruto and Hinata to do the same.

"What was that about?" asked Naruto.

"You'll find out in about… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," said Eragon. And, as he finished his sentence, a large crack appeared in each stone. Soon, more and more cracks appeared in the stones, until they broke into small pieces, revealing them to contain…

"A baby dragon!" shouted the dark blue haired girl.

"Exactly! You both have been chosen to be Dragon Riders," said Eragon.

"How do we do that?" asked Naruto. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to get his answer as both dragons touched their snouts to their owners' palms, causing them to pass out from pain.

777 777 777 777 777 777 777

It was about a half hour later when Naruto woke up. Hinata, the strange, quiet, and timid girl from his class who never talks to anyone was still out of it and his new sensei who called himself Eragon was singing in some strange language. But that wasn't the strange thing. What was is that small trees were growing like crazy into some sculpture of some sort. It was then that he realized that his hand felt sort of weird. He looked at it and saw a silver mark on his palm. He then realized that a brilliant green dragon, with silvery white spikes on its back and surprisingly long wings was resting on his chest.

"I see you're finally awake," said Eragon. For the first time, Naruto was able to get a really good look at him, and saw that, in addition to his long and pail features, he was wearing a sword strapped across his back and had pointed ears. Not normal for a human.

"What are you? What happened to us?" asked Naruto, slightly afraid.

"I am a Dragon Rider, as are you and your friend. What happened is you and your dragon have bonded together, mind and soul. The same thing happened to your friend and her dragon. The mark on your palm, the gedwey ignasia, is a symbol that marks you as Rider," explained Eragon.

"Then where's your dragon then?" asked Naruto.

"She's currently with her mate in the mountains. If we can get out of this place, I'll show you to them," he said.

At this Hinata started to wake up. After they explained what was going on, they explained a few things about themselves to each other (including the fact that Eragon would occasionally switch to the ancient language, a bad habit he picked up from the elves), and fed the dragons, who were rather hungry, they left for the Hokage tower, the dragons sleeping and hidden in Hinata's jacket and Naruto's back pack.

777 777 777 777 777 777 777

As they made their way to the Hokage tower, they had no trouble from anyone, be it villager of Hyuga clansmen, until they got to the tower.

"Sorry sir, but I can not let this _demon_ enter," said a very foolish secretary.

"And why is that?" asked Eragon, obviously irritated.

"Because he'll try to assasi…" the secretary couldn't finish her sentence, as she had suddenly fallen unconscious, drooling out the corner of her mouth.

"That was odd. Oh well, let's go see the Hokage," said Eragon, although it was a tad to calmly for the two new Dragon Riders.

When they finally got in to the Hokage's office, the Hokage said, "Rider Eragon, I had heard that you found the new Rider you were looking for. Who is it?" asked Sasuke Sarutobi.

"Actually, I found two new Riders. I would like to introduce you to Rider Hinata and Rider…" he began saying before he was interrupted by…

"Old man!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto! You're the other Dragon Rider?" asked the Hokage.

"Believe it!" the sunny blond replied with his catch phrase.

"Haha! You always manage to surprise me, Naruto! So, Naruto and Hinata, can I see your dragons?" asked the Hokage. This caused Naruto's dragon to climb out of his back pack and onto his head. This also caused Hinata's dragon, a bright amethyst with pretty periwinkle spikes coming out of its back and an average wingspan, to climb out of her jacket.

"Ah ah! So, what are their names?" asked the Hokage.

Seeing their blank stare, Eragon said, "All dragons have names. Just suggest one and if your dragon likes it, you'll be able to tell."

After a few moments, with suggestions ranging all the way from Greenscales to Deathreaver, Naruto finally had a burst of inspiration.

"How about Konoha?" he asked his dragon, who readily accepted.

Meanwhile, Hinata was having trouble. She just kept staring at her dragon who, in turn, stared dreamily out the window. Wait, that's it!

"Um, Eragon sensei, you mentioned another language from where you come from. What's its word for 'dreamer'?" Hinata asked.

"Draumra" he said. After verifying that her dragon liked it, Hinata nodded to the Hokage.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, what are you going to do for training? We can't have the village's latest S-rank secret getting around," Said the Hokage, referencing to the dragons.

"I suggest taking them on a trip with me. I'll be able to train them and keep the dragons existence a secret. Don't worry, I have experience in this," said Eragon.

"Hm… sounds reasonable, and it's for the best," Sarutobi said.

"But what about father. He'll never let me go," said Hinata sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll fix that," said Eragon cryptically.

777 777 777 777 777 777 777

It was about 15 minutes later at the Hyuga clan house. Eragon and Hinata were currently waiting for an audience with her father. Hinata was fidgeting and Eragon was simply meditating. About three minutes later, Hinata's father walked in.

"Greetings, lord Hyuga. I am Hinata's sensei and would like to talk to you about her teachings," said Eragon to Hiashi without lifting an eyelid.

"I apologize for her lack of skill. We have been drilling her constantly and yet she proves her worthlessness as an heir time and time again," Hiashi said coldly.

"Actually, today she passed a test that even Sasuke Uchiha failed and has been selected for special training," Eragon said smoothly.

Blinking, Hiashi asked, "What type of training is this?"

"She and the only other student to pass would be traveling for the next year around the local nations, learning all the while," Eragon replied.

"What test is it that she passed?" asked Hiashi.

"What I say is, as the Hokage said, an S-rank secret. Hinata, show him Draumra," he said, causing the young dragon to crawl out of Hinata's jacket and onto her head.

"A dragon!" said Hiashi, startled.

"Yes, she hatched for Hinata. So, may I take her on the training trip?" asked Eragon,

"Fine, but make sure that I receive weekly reports on her progress," he said, although the inflection in his speech seemed… off.

"Will do," he responded.

777 777 777 777 777 777 777

It was morning, and the Dragon Riders were preparing to leave. Seeing them off were the Hokage, Iruka, and Hanabi Hyuga, although she was escorted by a branch family member.

"Goodbye Naruto, Hinata. It was an honor to call you my students," said the scar-faced Chunin.

"Goodbye you two. Stay safe," said the Hokage.

"See you when you get back sister. Have fun with your boyfriend," said Hanabi, causing Hinata to faint and all but Naruto, who was a clueless idiot, and Eragon, who was busy catching Hinata, to face-vault.

"We'll be back in a year. I hope this will give them the time needed to learn all that is needed for their duties," said Eragon to the Hokage.

"We will see you then," said the Hokage.

777 777 777 777 777 777 777

It was about 1:00 pm by the time they stopped walking. At this point, the mountains near the village were but a mere two miles away.

"Naruto, Hinata, you can let Konoha and Draumra out of your packs," said Eragon, causing the two new riders to do so. Eragon then closed his eyes and immediately Naruto and Hinata were feeling an immense mental pressure, far greater than the constant feeling they got from their dragons.

_Saphira! Thorn! I'm back, and I have a surprise for you!_ Mentally shouted Eragon, although Naruto and Hinata could hear it.

At this, two large dragons, one wine red and one ice blue, came flying over the tree tops. They landed in the clearing that the Riders were in, and promptly looked between the young dragons and their Riders. The blue one, Saphira they guessed, bent her head down and gently nudged Draumra and Hinata thought she almost heard the word 'mom'. All in all, it was an impressive moment until…

"Now THAT is a dragon!" shouted Naruto, causing Konoha to mite him on his right ass cheek.


End file.
